Above it All (Katniss & Peeta)
by ConquistadorDePollo
Summary: Feel free to leave reviews :)
1. Above it All (Chapter 1)

Above it All (Katniss & Peeta) Chapter 1:

I've always wondered what it would have been like to not wake up one morning. To be happy with everyone that could've been with me. But I know I can't think like that, I have Peeta, Clarissa, & Cooper. All these images go through my brain everyday. Prim, Cinna, Rue, Finnick, Boggs, even Coin & Snow. I can't erase it from my brain I remind myself of it every single day. I always wonder if Peeta feels the same way, But I'm glad that my children won't have to go through everything that everyone and I had to. Clarissa is now 5 & Cooper is 6. Clarissa is very beautiful with deep dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Cooper looks a lot like Peeta, he has green eyes with blonde curly hair. They both remind me of Prim when she was there age.

I wake up to footsteps hitting the floor, I rub my eyes and and get up. It's Peeta. "Peeta" I whisper "Peeta," he doesn't answer. I tap him on the back & he still doesn't answer. I look at his face & his eyes are closed tightly, so is his mouth. I shake him roughly, it startles him & he wakes up. "What the hell are you doing Peeta?" I say. "How did I get in the living room?" He says. "You were sleep walking, are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine, just another nightmare" "What was it about?" I usually never ask him these type of questions, I just wanna know if he still thinks about the same type of things as I do. "Cooper" he says. "Cooper? Why was it about Cooper?" "I imagined him being Cato, tortured by those mutts." That was shocking. "But why would Cooper EVER be compared to Cato?" "Not that he's compared but that he was in his position, and I saw you shooting the arrow at him, & him choking me, it was terrifying." I hug Peeta tightly, then look at him. His eyes lock with mine, & we kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	2. Above it All (Chapter 2)

Chapter 2

I am walking around with Clarissa outside near where the bakery shop used to be. I stop walking and take a deep breath & just look around. Everything is very different & new now. Where the bakery shop used to be it is now a new shop called "Artsie's." I hold Clarissa's hand and go inside with her. Once I enter, there is a odd smell, it smells like burning wood. I look around & I see lovely vases & paintings.  
"Mommy look at that doll," says Clarissa sounding excited.  
"It's very nice" I say.  
"Mommy can I please play with it?"  
"Yes, but be careful not to drop it."  
She runs up to the doll and sits down, putting it in her lap. It really is a lovely doll.  
I walk up to the cashier & ask  
"How much for that doll over there?"  
He says "That old thing? I've tried to get rid of that forever. Tell you what you can have it for $5.00, the price used to be 10."  
"Thank you" I reply.  
I take $5.00 from my pocket.  
"Come on" I say to Clarissa, "Take the doll with you."  
A big smile comes across her face & she gets up, holding my hand. We walk back home to Victors Village, the only place that didn't get bombed.  
"Thank you mommy" Clarissa says. "Your welcome, now go play," I say.  
She runs to the living room, as I call Peeta's name, he doesn't answer. I hear quiet whispers from upstairs so I walk upstairs trying not to make any noise. I hear Peeta whispering on the phone quietly. I walk closer to hear what he's saying but the floor creaks. Peeta jumps & quickly hangs up, without saying anything else.  
"What's going on?" I say to him.  
"What do you mean? I was just talking on the phone" he says.  
"Who were you talking to?"  
"No one just an old friend,"  
"Which old friend?"  
"Just - Um - Uh"  
"PEETA! WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO!?" This causes me to let all my anger out at him. I don't wanna yell, but I know he's hiding something.  
"Ok, Gale called & he asked to talk to you, but I knew you wouldn't want to talk to him so, I did" he replys.  
"What was the point of hiding that?" I reply.  
I haven't talked to Gale for 3 years now & I haven't seen him in 4 years. He said that he would never come back to District 12 because all it is, is ashes & bad memories. That got me angry because we've had a few good memories, like hunting. Then he said to stop talking about it. Gale's first marriage didn't work out. He is now married, so I hear from my mother.  
"I just didn't want you to be angry with me for me talking to him" Says Peeta.  
"I wouldn't be angry" I reply.  
"Good."  
"So how is he doing?"  
"Alright, his wife is pregnant, & his mother is very sick."  
"Hazelle's sick? What's wrong with her?"  
"Yes, & I don't know much, but she can't get out of bed & she has a very high fever."  
"I hope she get's better."  
"Me too."  
Later that night I couldn't sleep I just stayed in bed for hours, thinking. I'm really foolish for thinking this but, what if I had married Gale & moved with him to District 2? Would we have had children? Would we be happy together? I need to stop thinking like this. I'm married to Peeta, it's too late now either way.

I wake up very early one morning, get up & go into the living room. I see Clarissa'sdoll sitting on the couch, so I pick it up and look at it. I get a feeling that I have seen this doll somewhere else before, it looks so familiar.


	3. Above it All (Chapter 3)

Chapter 3

"How have you been honey?" My mother says to me.  
"I've been doing fine, and you?" I say.  
"Everything's the same, I want you to come and visit me, here, in District 4."  
I don't know how to tell her that I don't want to come and visit her. I'm scared, not of her, of course. But I can't face her, I'm scared that she still might be mad at me for not coming with her to District 4. I need to stay in District 12, I don't know why, I just feel like I belong here.  
"Uh - Ok I'll tell Peeta & the kids & I'll get back to you on that" I say  
"Ok, have a good Sunday, tell Peeta hello."  
"I will, love you"  
"Love you too"  
"I don't want to go" I whisper quietly to myself.

I'm lying in bed looking up at the ceiling, while Peeta reads something about gardening.  
I turn to him and say "My mother wants the kids,you, & me to visit her in District 4."  
"Ok when?" He replies  
"I don't know, I told her I would still talk about it with her"  
"Well find a date that is good when none of us are busy, unless you don't want to go?"  
I hate when Peeta does this. He knows when I don't wanna do something, and I absolutely loathe it. But for some reason I smile, he caught me.  
"So spill it." He says.  
"Ok, I don't want to go because I think she's still mad at me for not coming with her."  
"That's foolish, she's your mother, even if you didn't come with her she knows you're doing fine here."  
"I know, I know."  
"Then let's go, unless you truly don't want to go"  
"I do, I miss her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The next morning I call my mother & tell her that we will come in 3 days around 5:00 pm. She seemed thrilled, but I know deep inside she feels disappointed in me. I start packing for the kids, I put Clarissa's doll in her mini suitcase. I hear Cooper come into his room.  
"What are you doing mommy?"  
"We are gonna go visit grandma soon, so what toys do you want to bring with you?"  
"The purple car and the purple train."  
"You like the color purple huh?"  
"It's my favorite."  
Once I finish packing for the kids I go into the backyard and water the tulips that Peeta planted. After I finished that I call Clarissa & Cooper to come with me to the store. Cooper hates going to the store, he normally just stays with Peeta, when he's not working. Peeta works as a chef at a little restraunt down the street. I grab Cooper & Clarissa's hands and we walk down the street. The store is not too far away. Something catches the corner of my eye, an older woman with long dark brown hair arguing with a young man. This woman looks so familiar! It's - Uh - ANNIE! It's really her! She look's like she's about 50. I grab the kid's hands and run towards her. It's been so long since I have seen her, I wonder if she will recognize me.  
"Annie!" I shout out.  
She ignores the boy now and tries to find who called her name.  
"Annie Cresta?" I say to her.  
"Yes, and you are? You look very familiar." She says.  
"It's me Katniss!"  
"Katniss!"  
She hugs me and mumbles something.  
"Are these you're children?"  
"Yes, Cooper & Clarissa. How have you been Annie?"  
"I'm fine! Dan is now 10, he looks a lot like Finnick"  
She doesn't look very sad when she says this. It seems as though she forgot about Finnick.  
"That's great, what are you doing here?"  
"I came here to visit my grandfather."  
"Oh the kids,Peeta, and I are going to be in District 4 in 3 days, to visit my mother."  
"Great, how's Peeta?"  
"Good."  
A smile flashes across her face & she hugs me.  
"Been a long time, huh?" I say.  
"Yes too long"  
After we talk for a few more minutes, we say good-bye and walk our separate ways. It was good to see someone from my past.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Above it All (Chapter 4)

Chapter 4

Peeta's outside with Clarissa showing her things about how to use the right soil for plants. Cooper is in the living room playing with his toy cars. I'm reading in the living room on the couch. I stop and ask Cooper if he want's to go somewhere with me. "Is it the store?" He says. "Haha, no." "Then ok" I can't help but smile, the things Cooper says sometimes is very amusing. I tell Peeta that Cooper and I are going out. But of course Peeta has to know where we are going. I whisper in Peeta's ear "the forest." His mouth drops in shock. I haven't been in the forest for almost 9 years now, and I miss it. "Do you still know your way around it?" He asks. "Of course you can't forget something like that." I reply. "Then be safe" "We will" Cooper & I walk off. It takes about 15 minutes to walk from the Victor's Village to the fence. The fence is never turned on anymore so it's safe to cross. I help Cooper go underneath it, then I go. We are past the fence now. I could see it, the leaves green & orange, the grass so yellow & green, it's beautiful. I hold Cooper's hand and we walk into the forest. "What is this place?" Cooper says in astonishment. "This is where I used to go when I was little." I reply "What are we going to do here?" "You can play by the lake, but first let's check something." I wonder if my bow is still here. I know there's a very small chance of it still being here but, it doesn't hurt to look. We arrive at the hollow tree where I kept my bow at. I look under it and it's still there! I can't believe it, it's still here over 9 years! The arrows are gone, but that's not a big problem I can just make new ones. I grab the bow and we start walking towards the lake. We reach the lake, it's still very beautiful. "Wow! can I play in the water?" Cooper says. "Yes but don't go in the deep end, I am going to be sitting right here okay?" I say. "Ok!" I show him the only part of the water that he can play by. I find a couple of good sticks and start making some arrows.

I have 6 sticks now. I am very happy, maybe I can start hunting again. I probably do not have a good aim anymore. I look up and Cooper's not there. I feel like something has just dropped in my stomach. I swallow hard, "Cooper?" I yell out. "Cooper!?" I jump up and look inside of the water. Why wasn't I careful enough? I should have kept a better eye on him. I scream his name over and over. I put my arrows down & jump in the water. I open my eyes to see if he's in the water, he's not. I get out and look around. Behind trees, behind bushes, & by the fence, he's not there. I start sobbing hard. Suddenly I hear my name being called. "Cooper!" I shout out. The voices are getting closer, they sound like a girl voice. Then I see them, it's Annie & Cooper. I run towards them, then once I get close I hug Cooper as hard as I can. "Are you okay? Where'd you go? Why did you leave?" I ask him. "I got thirsty so I went to the store. I'm sorry I left you just seemed busy." He say's "I found him at the store and I bought him a drink & then I asked him why he's alone, he told me where you were so we went to find you." Annie says. "Oh thank you so much Annie! I went crazy looking for him." "You're welcome. I better get going, bye Katniss, bye Cooper" We both wave back. "Cooper don't ever leave without my permission, understand?" I say. he nods and we walk back home.

Once we enter inside I see Peeta's making dinner & I hear Clarissa in the living room. Cooper enters the living room, and Peeta looks at me and says "had a nice swim?" "For your information I jumped in the lake to look for our "lost" son" I reply "Lost son? What happened?" "I was making arrows and he left because he was thirsty then Annie found him at the store & brought him to me." "Is he okay? And are you okay?" "I guess so." I walk upstairs and take a hot long bath. After I'm done Peeta calls everyone to come eat. He made chicken with seasoned potatoes. Cooper & Peeta talk about what happened earlier, while Clarissa plays with her food. I forgot to put my bow and arrows back under the tree. Oh well I'll go back tomorrow morning. We leave for my mom's in 2 days, great. - - - - - - - - - - -

I wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. What if Annie had never found Cooper? He doesn't know his way back home, the store is 2 blocks away. I get up and get a glass of water, I sit down in the living room. Clarissa forgot to put her doll away, again. I pick it up, I know I've seen this doll somewhere before. It's uh - um - Prim's doll!


End file.
